Fcking Boyfriend
by bob lemon
Summary: From now on, you're my fcking boyfriend! Hiruma cackled evilly, pointing his long finger at Sena's nose. HirumaSena, rated for language and happiness. Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Eyeshield 21. The thing I was worrying about in this story was keeping Hiruma in character. I have the whole thing complete, but it was too big to post all at the same time, so I split it into chapters. Posting the entire thing should be fast. Oh, and please leave some sort of review!

EDIT: Just a quick once over to correct some grammar mistakes. Thanks so much for reading!

Up until Hiruma had stopped him after morning practice, it had been a completely normal day for Sena Kobayakawa. Wake up, put on his school uniform, jog to school, avoid Mamori as much as he could in his football gear, and run as fast as possible. Even practice wasn't quite as hard as it usual, although Sena didn't really complain about it when it was (after all, the more he worked, the closer they were to the Christmas Bowl, right?) It was probably because Hiruma seemed to be in a fabulous mood this morning, though Sena couldn't quite decide if that was good or bad. At the moment he was leaning towards bad.

"Hey! Fucking chibi! Get over here!" he called as soon as most of the equipment was put away. The practice dummies were still out, but Kurita was already handling those. Sena, smiling nervously at Monta, who gave him a big thumbs up, jogged slowly over to where Hiruma was. Mamori followed immediately, not wanting Sena to be bullied more than necessary.

Before Hiruma could pull out any sort of illegal weapon, Sena smiled kindly at her, shaking his head a little. "Don't worry about it; I'll be there in a minute." He hoped he hadn't left room for argument, which must have been the case since Mamori glared at Hiruma for a second (while he gave her a very pointy-toothed grin) and walked off towards the school building. Sena turned back to his captain and waited patiently for what he needed to tell him. He figured that it had to be something about Eyeshield 21, since he had waited for Mamori to leave.

Hiruma loomed over him and smiled sadistically, like he had so many times before. But now that it was just Sena on the receiving end, he was a bit more intimidated. Continuing his disturbing smile, Hiruma swiveled his body and pointed straight at Sena's nose.

"Starting right now, you're my Fucking Boyfriend!" he bellowed, following it up with a cackle of happiness. Sena's first reaction was to blush from the tip of his hair to his protruding collar bone.

"Wh-wh-what?" he replied immediately, jumping back and clutching the bottom of his shirt so hard his knuckles started losing color.

"You heard me!" Hiruma laughed again, pulling a small bazooka from the back of his shirt, even though he would have to balance on his shoulder before he could use it. Sena prickled up like a cat and backed away a few more feet. "And I'm walking you home, so make sure not to leave too fast!" With that closing comment, Hiruma threw his head back and cackled again, louder this time. As soon as he was satisfied that Sena wasn't going to say anything in argument, he turned back towards the club house, tucking the firearm under his shoulder.

Sena simply stood there, staring at the back of the green uniform, feeling some sort of impending doom pressing down on him. After a while of not moving, he finally heard the school bell ring in the background and moved to the school so fast that only a cloud of dust could be seen. What was he going to do now?

CCC

Sena was really more confused than anything else. What advantage could Hiruma have in dating him? It definitely wasn't cool or popular with his classmates. It was true that he was important to the football team, but that wasn't really a reason for any of this, was it? Maybe Hiruma was trying to get dirt on him… but he didn't really have a reason for that either. If he wanted Sena to do something, Sena would just do it, he didn't need to be blackmailed into it. He shook his head, looking out the window directly to his left. Usually he could concentrate during English class, even if he wasn't very good at speaking, but obviously today he had other things plaguing his mind.

Maybe Hiruma simply wanted to because… he liked Sena? He turned back to his desk and blushed at his open English book.

That… C-c…

No… really…

It… it…

Sena's entire face, including his ears, was bright red again, as it had been that morning. That definitely couldn't be the case! First off they were both boys! Second, Sena was expected to ask Mamori out sometime. It was true that she was older than him and that he really wouldn't have had much of a chance with her if they hadn't grown up together, but his mom kept hinting that he needed to get a girlfriend. On top of that, every once in a while Mamori would lean over him and flutter her eyes shut like she wanted Sena to kiss her. Maybe he was looking too much into it, but he had definitely gotten that impression.

And if it wasn't Sena surely she would eventually get Hiruma. It was true that they argued a lot and that she was always trying to keep Sena away from him, but every once in a while Sena would catch her looking at him with That Glazed Expression. And when they were in America, she had bravely stepped forward to take care of him when Sena couldn't muster the courage. At first he had been confused, but Hiruma was tall, handsome, and eccentric… A girl-next-door like Mamori couldn't help but like that.

Sena sighed and leaned his forehead against his desk. His inner monologue wasn't helping him solve the mystery of Hiruma.

He wasn't planning on waiting around the school for Hiruma to walk him home (although that could possibly cause some harsh consequences) but he did take an extra five minutes straightening his desk and changing his shoes, just in case Hiruma had been completely serious.

Apparently he was, because as soon as Sena headed out the front of the school, Hiruma walked over from under a huge shade tree and said in an annoyed voice: "That took long enough, fucking chibi."

"S-sorry," Sena replied in a squeaked voice. He was shocked, not only that Hiruma had been serious, but that he was so prompt about it. Hiruma made a 'hmph' sound and started towards the school gates. Sena walked quickly to keep with Hiruma's fast pace and waited until they were a few blocks away from the school before speaking at all.

"H-Hiruma-san?" he asked tentatively, looking up at his football captain. Hiruma turned to him and smiled manically.

"Yes?" He sounded like he was trying to hold back another cackle.

Now Sena couldn't bring himself to ask. "N-nothing…" he turned away, looking at the ground directly in front of his feet, and blushed again. Hiruma didn't seem to notice or care about his discomfort and continued to look forward and make his way directly towards Sena's house without any directions from Sena himself.

After a few seconds of silence, Hiruma suddenly grabbed Sena's hand and held it loosely, swinging it a little between them. Sena looked at their hands, shocked, then at Hiruma's face. He was smiling like a monster at him again, almost daring him to pull away so he could proceed to the next step. Sena blushed almost purple, but didn't try to drop the entwined body parts. Hiruma had been serious after all!

They walked the rest of the way without saying anything to each other, Hiruma almost dragging Sena at some parts. He was embarrassed, yes, but he was getting flustered now, too. Up until that morning, Sena could have at least guessed at what sort of person Hiruma was, but now he had no idea.

A small sign with Sena's family name hung in front of his moderate-sized house. There was a fence with a short swinging gate, which is where they both silently consented to stop. Sena stood waiting for Hiruma to release his burning hand before even reaching for the gate. It was obvious enough that Hiruma got the hint, but he ignored it, as usual.

"Well, Hiruma… thanks for walking me home…" Sena started, blushing more and staring at the small gate keeping him from running for the door. What if the neighbors saw them holding hands? Well, at least then Sena wouldn't have to worry about his mom telling him he needed a girlfriend so often.

Hiruma scoffed and let go of his hand so he could pick Sena up a few inches off the ground. "Fucking boyfriend! You're not getting off that easy!" he giggled maliciously, forcing Sena to look at him in the eye. Sena began to panic, but there was just nothing he could do about it.

"W-w-w-what?" Sena asked, just so that he could get it over with and stop embarrassing himself.

Without replying, Hiruma pulled Sena's small body towards him and planted a kiss directly on his lips. It was only for a split second, but Sena's face flew to bright red in embarrassment. He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn't have to see Hiruma looking at him and laughing at him. His legs hung completely limp and useless underneath him until Hiruma gingerly placed him back on the ground.

"Shall I pick you up in the morning, fucking boyfriend?" he asked caringly, but he couldn't make it sound any less mocking.

"No!" Sena replied quickly, finally able to not stutter. "I mean… I can get there myself…" he turned to the gate, trying to hide his embarrassment, and placed his hand on the latch to open it up. Sena couldn't understand how Hiruma could just do stuff like that without being self conscious. For a moment he wished he could be cool like that, but soon after he scratched that thought. Of course it wouldn't be like him and he wasn't sure he would like it very much.

Sena rushed up to his house, but not before his manners kicked in. Tentatively he turned around bowed to Hiruma. "Thank you for taking me home!" he said again in a rushed tone and flew into his house.

He leaned against the back of the door, trying to calm his racing heart. Sena's hand flew over his mouth, pressing his fingers to his lips. Hiruma had taken his first kiss like it was nothing, and Sena was a little mad about that. Except… at the same time he felt like a girl must have, giddy and unable to wait for tomorrow to see what Hiruma would do next.

CCC

Luckily Hiruma didn't show up in the morning. Sena stepped tentatively out the front gate after a strange look from his mom, who was in the middle of waving her son good-bye. He looked up and down the street, checking for a mountain of illegal weapons of mass destruction heading towards him.

Nothing.

Good.

He made his way to school for early morning practice as usual and ended up meeting with Monta on the way. "Lucky Max!!" and a thumbs up.

Sena smiled and laughed, giving slightly weaker thumbs up back. "How's it going, Monta?"

"Awesome Max!" he replied enthusiastically. After grinning for a few seconds straight he asked Sena a question.

"How'd the planning or whatever go?" Monta asked referring to the situation with Hiruma yesterday. Sena turned away and blushed, definitely not willing to discuss Hiruma's decision to make him his boyfriend.

"Yeah, good…" he replied half-heartedly and shrugging.

"Sena! Monta!" Mamori ran, waving her hand at them from the field. Monta smiled, no longer really interested in what happened to Sena yesterday.

"Mamori! Good morning!" he ran ahead to meet her and Sena simply waved back.

Kurita and Komusubi were already there, unloading their equipment from the shed for practice, and of course the "Hah" brothers were nowhere to be seen. Sena ran towards them, ready to help out, but Kurita motion for him to head to the club house.

"Hiruma wants you to change into your Eyeshield outfit for practice today," he explained in a low voice. Sena nodded and turned towards the club room, as he did a few times a week. It was easier, actually, to practice with his gear on and Mamori was less likely to get suspicious.

Sena slid the door open and laid his bag down on a chair, stretching his sleepy muscles before heading towards the locker room. In front of him an ominous shadow appeared with demonic eyes and two gangly hands grasped his shoulders from behind.

"Good morning, fucking boyfriend…" Hiruma giggled, and Sena would have shot three feet in the air had his captain not been holding him so tightly. Before Sena could make any attempt to escape (or anything else for that matter) Hiruma spun him around and crushed him into his chest. Sena supposed this was a hug, but he couldn't help but feel that he was in the clutches of death. After a short delayed reaction, Sena flushed red again and gasped for air.

"Hir--Ha…" Sena choked when Hiruma gave him a tight squeeze, then dropped him onto the ground. Sena leaned against the wall and caught his breath, too shy to look at Hiruma.

"So let's do practice in your football uniform this morning," he commanded, pausing a split second before adding "fucking boyfriend," and another wide grin.

"Y-yeah, Kurita told me…" Sena replied, finally getting up the courage to face Hiruma. He really hoped he wasn't going to try and pull another kiss or something. He stood there, waiting for _something _but Hiruma just shrugged at him.

"Well? Are you going to change, fucking boyfriend?" Sena almost asked him to stop calling him that, but of course he didn't. Instead he just ran off into the locker room to put on his gear.

"And I'm walking you home again!" Hiruma called out to him before exciting the building himself to supervise practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Today Sena tried to get ready faster than usual, in an attempt to avoid Hiruma, but he was still waiting under the same shade tree when Sena left the building. He sighed and wondered exactly how long he would have to deal with this, but didn't mention anything to Hiruma as he approached.

"Ready?" he asked, though he probably didn't really care about the answer. He started off right away and Sena followed dejectedly. He couldn't really muster anything else. At least he would only have to walk with him for a little while and then he could have the rest of the afternoon free.

About halfway to Sena's house, Hiruma finally turned around, sick of Sena falling behind. He waited for him to catch up and then grabbed his hand again, this time without much of a smile on his face.

"What's the matter with you, fucking boyfriend?" he asked, frowning slightly and looking ahead.

"N-nothing…" Sena definitely couldn't say he was getting annoyed about this thing, especially since he had butterflies the day before. He…he didn't dislike what was happening right now, but he couldn't help but suspect there was something more.

Hiruma 'humph'ed, not believing him, but not asking for anything else. Sena held onto his hand tightly today, instead of the looseness they had yesterday, which was making his palm sweat. Hiruma squeezed back, pretending that nothing was going on and continued to look forward towards Sena's house. More butterflies rose in Sena's chest, but that could also be because his neighbor was out weeding her lawn. If she saw them… Sena shook his head and blushed again. He just wouldn't draw attention to them and she wouldn't see… Sena wouldn't admit that he didn't want to let go of Hiruma's hand, though.

Because…

Well…

Sena blushed some more and tried his hardest not to look at his neighbor to see if she was looking at them. And if he did, Hiruma would probably say something, too. To prevent any of this, Sena began to pull Hiruma toward his house and get this display over with. Hiruma raised his eyebrow, but went with it.

Finally they stood in front of the gate again, Sena trying to get Hiruma to hurry and get what he wanted to done. Instead Hiruma beamed down at him in the sadistic sort of way he had.

"Fucking boyfriend, do you want to go on a date this Friday?" he asked.

Sena flushed again and looked at the ground, trying to think of a good answer. He reached one rather fast when Hiruma began to rummage in his pockets. Any number of guns could be hidden there.

"Okay!" Sena replied quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when Hiruma removed his hands from any sort of objects that could destroy his neighborhood.

"Good…" he said schemingly. Sena nodded, hoping that was a sign that he could leave. He reached for the gate to his house and undid the latch, ready to open it and dash inside. But Hiruma wouldn't let him yet.

He rested his thin hand on top of the gate and held it in place when Sena tried to push it open. Sena looked back at Hiruma with dread written all over his face. He'd figured he might have been able to escape the kiss at the expense of the date, but he had been wrong. It seemed Hiruma wouldn't leave without it. And he knew that Sena understood what he wanted.

Trying to get it over as soon as possible, Sena faced him, screwing his eyes shut and waiting for the inevitable to come. And Hiruma took full advantage of Sena trying to hurry.

First he placed his hand firmly on Sena's jaw, and pulled him forward, pushing his lips on top of his. It wasn't just a light peck like yesterday's had been, though. Hiruma sucked on and devoured Sena's lips until the boy had no choice but to open his mouth, if only a little bit. Immediately Hiruma dipped the tip of his tongue into Sena's mouth, who tried desperately to pull away, but the football captain had too much of a grip on him to allow such an action. Sena was forced to resort to the next plan of action.

He tried to push Hiruma's tongue out with his own.

Which, in turn, only encouraged him more.

Automatically he tried to say something such as "Let me go!" but his mumble, to Hiruma, sounded like "More! More!"

After a few more seconds of tongue struggling and a little drool, Hiruma finally let him go and smiled deviously. He was going to remind him of the date, but before he could even open his mouth again, Sena sprinted through the gate and into the house's doorway. After closing the door securely his weak knees allowed him to collapse onto the hallway floor. He touched his lips, as he had the day before, but they were much wetter and even ached a little. Sena closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm his trembling body.

Of course it was due to the fact that Hiruma had done that… in public… He was…

Perverted…

Or something…

The neighbors were sure to have seen something… Sena desperately hoped his mom wouldn't find out… And the neighbors… Hiruma…

His tongue had been so huge. It could have been because of their size differences, but Sena felt like he was going to be eaten, starting at his mouth. Hiruma had smothered him, stopped him from moving at all… And he hadn't disliked it…

Sena placed his hand lightly on his forehead, resting it against his still shaking knee. It would be best if he could not think things like that because surely this would end in a few days when Hiruma got what he wanted… Whatever that was… Best not to get emotionally attached, since that brought other reprimands besides just Hiruma.

And besides, what would Mamori say is she knew what had just transpired between the two? Sena didn't want to think about anything like that.

He finally pulled himself up off the floor and stood for a moment to get steady. The best solution was to just forget about that heated kiss and go finish his homework.

CCC

None of his homework got done. He had stared at his English "essay" for over an hour before putting it away and wasting the rest of the afternoon with mindless TV watching, manga, and a few video games. Sena couldn't stop thinking about Hiruma, why he was now his boyfriend, and dirty things that he knew he shouldn't be thinking of. Hiruma had to be one of those hyper-sexual people who had sex more times a week then Sena would probably have his whole life. Maybe that was the reason they were going out, then. Hiruma was going to seduce him and then he would back off again.

The thought worried Sena, but at the same time the answer was simple. Hold him off for a week or so and Hiruma would get bored and leave anyway. Sena couldn't say he liked the idea, but it was a more likely possibility than some of the stuff he had thought of.

But, of course thoughts like these led to others, questions that Sena didn't really want to think about, but couldn't really help it in the end. And in his English class none the less! He should be focused on translations and not wondering how two boys had sex! What would happen if he was somehow caught in that situation with Hiruma? Not saying that he would comply or anything… he would of course push him away immediately… but Hiruma _was_ much bigger and if he couldn't get him off…

Sena had seen the books before and he knew that some of the things were the same as with girls, but if he were in that position then he supposed that none of that knowledge would really help him.. And Hiruma was still _huge_ compared to him. An image of naked Hiruma bending over him, in between his spread thighs popped unwanted into his head… Sena looked out the window and blushed deeply, as was becoming completely natural these days.

But, as irony made it, the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did. He tried to push dirty thoughts that would put the entire male student body to shame and focus on his work, but nothing helped. Even when he met up with Mamori for lunch, he was thinking of sex, naked, and Hiruma.

Trying to stop his seeming-to-be-permanent blush, Sena finally came up with a plan that would at least put him at ease for the rest of the day.

"M-Mamori?" Sena asked shyly, looking down at his sandwich. "Could I come over to your house after school today?" That would put his plan in action and help him avoid Hiruma, as that would make him even worse than he was now. Mamori was probably the only thing to prevent that embarrassing hand holding and naughty kisses.

Mamori looked thoughtful for a second and then frowned slightly. "Well, actually I have some stuff to do for the team after school, but it should be okay if you come over at about three…" she replied, giving Sena a remoseful look.

Sena forced a smile. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it would do. He'd still have to deal with Hiruma, though… He grimaced at that thought.

"I'm sorry!" Mamori exclaimed, patting Sena gently on the shoulder.

"It's okay!" he said, shaking his head and smiling again. It wasn't her fault that he didn't look ahead of time and planned something a few days ago, not that he would have known about the boyfriend situation then. And he couldn't help but feel that Hiruma had some sort of all-powerful control of the situation, no matter what it was.

The lunch bell rang and Sena hurriedly bowed to Mamori and thanked her. "Uh, three o'clock, then." He smiled and waved back as she did.

CCC

Again, Hiruma was waiting for him after school. They walked in comfortable silence halfway, as they had the two days before, and Hiruma pulled his hand into his, as they had the two days before. Thankfully today his neighbor wasn't out in front of their house. They approached the gate and Sena pulled away, stepping back to bow at Hiruma.

"Thank you for walking me home!" he said to the ground. Next he looked up bravely at Hiruma, ready to go with what he had already planned. Sena wanted to stay in control of the situation and not give in to Hiruma as he had so many times before.

He rushed forward, pulling Hiruma down by his school collar and kissed him firmly. After the slight shock wore off, he stepped back before Hiruma could take it any farther. Sena was blushing like an idiot, while Hiruma grinned the widest that Sena had ever seen, and the most devilish.

"Why thank you, fucking boyfriend."

Sena blushed harder and opened the latched gate, slightly nervous that Hiruma would grab him again. When he didn't make any movement, Sena mumbled another thank you and rushed into the house as he did the day before. Now he only paused behind the door for a second, curious. He pulled his shoes off, leaving them by the door, and rushed into his front room where two huge windows took up most of the wall space. Climbing on the couch, he pulled by the curtain just a little to see if Hiruma was still standing in his yard.

Indeed he was, looking at the door Sena had just walked through and grinning like a maniac. Sena blushed and let the curtain fall, sitting down on the couch. He looked at the TV that only showed a black screen and rubbed his cheek. After a moment he touched his lips again, unsure of why he had been so brave and kissed Hiruma first. Sena began to smile and then caught himself, shaking his head.

"Sena?" his mom walked into the front room, unsure of why Sena had stopped there.

He blushed, as was his new usual reaction, and smiled at his mom. "Sorry, I'm a little tired…" She smiled back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, how about something to drink?" she offered, turning back to the kitchen. Sena sighed.

"Sure… And I'm going over to Mamori's at three, okay?" he added so she knew.

"Ah, Mamori, huh? She's such a wonderful woman… one day she'll make a wonderful wife…" his mom trailed off, disappearing down the hallway. Sena felt a bead of sweat run down his face as he smiled, nervous and guilty.

CCC

It wasn't quite 2:45 and Sena was approaching Mamori's front door. Fifteen minutes should suffice… He rang the doorbell, apologized profusely to Mamori's mother and headed up to her room by himself. This happened about half the time that he came over, but usually it was because Mamori had something else to do. It didn't matter, though, because he assumed that this would happen and prayed that she wouldn't be done early. One problem that Mamori did have was trying to do everything for everyone, which often led to double appointments.

Sena pushed Mamori's door shut, feeling like more of a pervert than he actually was, and placed his school bag strategically behind it so that he wasn't caught if someone unexpectedly bust in. After making sure that was all okay, he headed straight for Mamori's small bed. He reached underneath it, fishing for a box he had accidentally discovered during one of the many waiting-for-Mamori periods.

Finally finding it and pulling it out, Sena lifted the top off and placed it gingerly on the carpet next to the box. Inside was a collection of magazines and manga books that Sena had no desire to look at until today. Surely it would put his mind at ease.

The first magazine he lifted out was a collection of stories, cover adorned by two boys standing close together under an umbrella…holding hands. Sena unconsciously took a deep breath and flipped open the book to the second or third story, looking for the juicy part he knew was there.

A manga-drawn man with big eyes and long hair was blushing and turning away from the other, who was biting his neck. Sena began to blush, but continued to read. Apparently the next thing to do was to touch… the nipples…

By the time Sena had fully digested that frame, he was the same color as their football mascot, the devil bat. He gulped and shook his head. They weren't even started yet!

'Please… stop…' he read, looking at the blushing face on the page.

'Not yet…' the blond man had replied in a frame where his hand was resting on the smaller boy's stomach.

Sena was having a hard time forcing himself to turn the page, but he knew that was the most important part! It didn't start out too bad, but halfway down, the boy's pants were pulled off and the man was putting his tongue on…

He quickly shut the magazine, looking at Mamori's small window. What if someone was watching? Mamori was going to be home any minute! And he couldn't believe they had actually drawn an erect penis in this thing! Surely that was prohibited… or something…

But Sena knew that he still hadn't gotten to the most important part.

What…?

He gulped.

What happened after that?

He pulled himself together and finally built up the nerve to open it again. Sena searched for the page that he had been reading before and accidentally went a few pages past. Good thing, probably, since this was the climactic juicy part.

The boy's face was completely covered in blush lines and his lips were open rather tantalizingly. The word bubble said 'That feels good, Ichiro! Aaahhh!' Sena briefly wondered if it really did feel that good, but as he moved on, all thoughts of pleasure were wiped away. Now the man was… his fingers…

"Not there!" Sena squeaked out loud. He covered his mouth, embarrassed, then looked around to make sure that no one was around still.

Well… that explained… how boys had sex together…

Sena, unsure if that was really how it was supposed to go, flipped to the next story to find the same scene depicted differently. He finished flipping through the book, shock written all over his face.

At least the boy on bottom seemed to enjoy it for the most part… Maybe there was something more than Sena already knew?

But… there? It… how?

He jumped as he heard ascending steps. "Sena? Mom says you're here already!" The star player dropped the magazine quickly into the box and slammed the lid on. He flicked the box under the bed, hoping Mamori wouldn't notice that it wasn't in the same place. Sena wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the door with horror. Maybe he should make an excuse to go home and think about this. Hiruma wanted to do _that_ to him? Sena could already feel his body shaking at the thought.

Mamori finally pushed open the door, stopping less than halfway due to Sena's bag.

"Oh sorry!" he jumped up and grabbed his bag to let his friend into her own room. Sena blushed, trying to act embarrassed and not flustered, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Mamori smiled at him and set her own bags on top of her bed.

"I hope you didn't wait long," she said immediately, pulling some books out.

"No! Of course not. Sorry for being early!" he replied, bowing from habit. She laughed and shook her head, telling him silently that that wasn't necessary.

"Do you need help with homework?" Mamori inquired, at least hoping to find the reason for Sena's sudden visit.

"Well… yes… I've had a hard time with English lately…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sena had almost gone to the bookstore to buy one of those books for himself. He didn't feel nervous about not knowing about what to do now, but he still was, for an even more obvious reason. How was he going to deal with this? Of course now he knew the signs and could tell when Hiruma started taking it too far, but now he was curious. He was positive that it would hurt, but the boys in the books didn't seem to share his opinion.

In the end he couldn't get the courage to purchase a book. It would be worthless to him after all of this was over, anyway.

At least he had finally got his English homework done, though Nothing else, but Sena felt a little accomplished. Now he didn't feel so guilty about thinking about Hiruma and boy's sex for the rest of the night. Really, his captain was taking far too much of his free time away from him. Why did he have to be the way he was? If only Sena could read his mind and know exactly what this was all about… Soon he would build up the courage to ask him, but he probably wouldn't have the chance any time soon. Sena would half-heartedly try to get out of the walk home again, but he definitely didn't want to bring up a subject like that in his own neighborhood. He'd have to invite him over for tea or something… Except that was practically inviting him into his bedroom, wasn't it?

Sena jumped in mid-step at the idea, his face bright red. Monta gave him a funny look and was ready to ask if he was okay when Mamori yelled towards them. He had made it to practice the next morning without any sign of Hiruma again, but that was not to last long. The said captain sluggishly followed Mamori to meet up with them, Kurita following close behind.

Hiruma's face split into a smile, demonic as always, and cackled under his breath. "Today we're doing running laps. Ready? Go!" He pulled out his two favorite guns and brandished them at the two shrimps. "Now!"

Sena and Monta took off before they could even change into their workout clothing, too afraid of Hiruma to put up a fight. Mamori shook her head at Hiruma, a little peeved that he was picking on them so early in the morning, but picked up their forgotten bags and headed back to the club house anyway.

Sena sat down in the locker room about twenty minutes before school was supposed to start, wiping off his sweaty face with a white wet cloth. Monta was on the floor, sprawled out and complaining about Hiruma.

"…Exhaustion max! Why did he do that this morning…?" he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. Monta breathed deeply, relieved that they had at least stopped, but they both turned as the door slid open.

"Fucking monkey! Go help fucking fatty clean up the ropes!" Hiruma demanded, resting his rifle against his shoulder menacingly. Monta jumped up off the ground, looked at Sena, and then rushed out the door as Hiruma fired a shot. When he was gone, Hiruma gently slide the door shut and looked at Sena, who started profusely sweating again.

He began walking towards the shrimp slowly, not moving his gun from his shoulder. After a few ominous seconds, he was on top of Sena, looking down and casting a shadow over him. Hiruma smiled wickedly and remained intimidating as he spoke.

"Where do you want to go on our date tomorrow, fucking boyfriend?" he inquired, sounding as pleased as he could.

Sena audibly gulped and backed up against the locker he was resting against. "Uh…" he looked at the floor and not at Hiruma. "I d-don't know…" he replied shyly.

"How about the amusement park…fucking boyfriend," Hiruma smiled schemingly and gently touched Sena's hair, not looking at his face. Sena tried to back up more, since this Hiruma was scaring him more than the normal one did.

"Th-th-that's fine…" he squeaked, grasping the edge of the bench so hard that his knuckles were out of color. Soon Sena had to squeeze his eyes shut as he sensed Hiruma beginning to lean over him, bringing their heads closer together. Hiruma grabbed Sena's chin again, although not as rough as before, and slowly turned the boy's head towards him. He looked down at him for a moment, chuckling softly over Sena's screwed up face, then pressed their lips together.

Sena eventually relaxed a little, since Hiruma wasn't pushing him into the tongue thing, and felt Hiruma's hand gently stroking his hair. That felt nice…

Suddenly, the club door slid open loudly and Mamori came in, ushering Kurita and Monta with some miscellaneous equipment. Hiruma pulled away and turned to face them, leaning one hand against the locker above Sena's head. Mamori, of course, frowned right away and rushed over to them as Monta and Kurita headed into the next room with curious looks.

"Are you picking on Sena again?" she demanded boldly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at him (he was still taller than her despite his slouching.)

Sena took this opportunity to stand, smiling a little nervously at Mamori.

"He wasn't, don't worry about it…" he waved his hands and tried to be reassuring. He wasn't sure why he said this, since Hiruma was obviously bullying him into the kisses, but this one was nicer than the others had been. That was probably the scariest part. Everything up until now he could fit right into Hiruma's personality. This wasn't it.

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow at him and glared at Hiruma for good measure. He was grinning again, probably because Sena had taken his side against Mamori.

"Yes…" Sena replied weakly. He sort of wished that she would just get back to what she had been doing and didn't make a fuss about this. If she found out…

"Fine…" Mamori said unbelievingly. She turned to walk to the other room, turning back to give them a stern look before completely disappearing. Sena breathed a sigh of relief and headed out the sliding door before anything else could come up.

CCC

Sena was confused. Why wasn't Hiruma being an ass that morning?

He laid his head down on his desk, between classes, and tried to get his mind to calm down and stop being so jumbled. Sena had gone back to his worries about Hiruma having sex with him and now he had to throw the amusement park into the picture tomorrow. He briefly wondered when they would go, hoping it wouldn't be too late and that his mom wouldn't be there to invite Hiruma in. She would want to meet him, which was bad news in itself because of the kind of person Hiruma was, but on top of that, Sena would have to let him into his house and close to his bedroom.

But now Sena was a tad bit curious. Hiruma had shown that he could at least be a little nice, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad having sex with him… he really wanted to know if it felt that good to… well… The boys in the books seemed to think it was good, but then again they were fictional…

Sena sighed. His head was all jumbly.

CCC

Mamori met him directly after his last class was over.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick or something…" she said in a mothering tone, stopping Sena to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine…" he assured her, smiling gently. "Just school… you know…" Sena left the sentence hanging, hoping that Mamori would make up an excuse by herself.

She nodded, smiling back at him. "Alright, but let me know right away if you get a cough or something, okay?" Sena nodded immediately in response and internally sighed in relief. He really didn't need her poking into what was going on with Hiruma more than she needed to. Speaking of which, he should probably try to make an excuse to leave her before they reached the front of the school and Hiruma.

"Why don't we walk home together?" she suggested to Sena's horror. Mamori usually had after school activities, but she tried to walk home with Sena (to protect him) when she didn't. And they lived closed together, so even if he avoided her, chances were she would see them anyway.

Sena slowed down, an upset and forced smile plastered across his lips. "Well… uh…" he looked at the tiled floor, trying to come up with something that was reasonable, but couldn't. Mamori stopped and turned to face him, frowning and a little angry.

"See? Something's wrong!" She sounded pretty upset that Sena wouldn't tell her..

"N-no! It's just that…" Sena floundered for words again. Maybe he should make up something about practice with Hiruma… except then she would want to come… If he said _anything _about Hiruma she would want to come…

Mamori waited, her hands on her hips, with a displeased frown. After a moment of funny silence, she was the one restart the conversation.

"Do you have something to do?" she asked, annoyed.

"N-no, not really…" Sena backed up a little, trying to be as discreet, but also kind, as possible.

"Then what?" Mamori took a step forward, obviously not going to give up until Sena gave her a concrete answer.

"Fucking chibi! What's taking so long?" Hiruma suddenly appeared behind Mamori, looking annoyingly at the back of her head. Now Sena had no idea what to do.

Mamori turned to look at the newly arrived captain and her frown deepened. Hiruma continued until he was standing by Sena, facing her. He looked down at Sena, then raised an eyebrow, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Well…" he started, but Mamori cut him off, ready to defend him at his need.

"We were going to walk home together! Is he busy or something?" she asked Hiruma defensively. Hiruma frowned in turned, but shrugged without getting upset.

"Yeah." He grabbed Sena's hand right below his wrist and pulled him past Mamori down the hallway. She simply turned to watch them, a pissed off look on her face, but before she could protest again, someone else in the hallway came up to her. Apparently her cancelled study body meeting was back on.

CCC

Hiruma didn't let go of Sena's hand as they exited the school and began their journey down the street as they had every day up until now. He eventually slowed down from his rushed-get-rid-of-Mamori pace and moved into a more conventional hand holding. Sena blushed slightly lighter than he had the last few days and tried to think up an excuse to tell her tomorrow. Actually, he was surprised she hadn't run after them, demanding an explanation.

Eventually they turned another corner and headed into Sena's neighborhood. He hoped that Mamori wouldn't see them and sweated about that until they were finally standing in front of his house.

"How about I pick you up at six o'clock? Fucking boyfriend…" Sena was starting to think that Hiruma was getting some sort of pleasure out of saying that phrase as much as he could.

"S-sure…" Sena distractedly looked at the gate surrounding his house, leaning up against it to wait for Hiruma. "Will we be late?" he added, sneaking a glace at Hiruma, who smiled widely.

"Yes!" the captain replied enthusiastically, smiling in an almost cruel way. Sena blushed and looked away again, trying not to let Hiruma hear him squeak. There was silence for a moment, Sena not able to think of a response, then Hiruma slowly started to lean forward. He was towering a few inches away from Sena's nose when he stopped, perching in wait for the boy to respond. Hiruma had a devious look on his face, and Sena assumed that he was going to wait like that until he got another kiss. Sena was sort of okay with this, since yesterday it hadn't turned out bad and if he got it over with quickly again, he could head inside. He shut his eyes, since he didn't have far to go, and then moved his face forward the small space he had left. Their lips touched lightly, like that morning, only Hiruma didn't use his hand to move Sena's face to his will. He did start to press harder against his mouth, though, forcing the unwilling Sena against the fence. He could feel Hiruma's tongue poking gently at the crease between his lips and, caught up in the moment a little, Sena allowed him a small amount of room to move in. He could feel another blush coming to his face as he felt Hiruma's tongue touch various places in his mouth, and suddenly his entire body ached.

Unable to do much else, Sena waited until Hiruma pulled away, blushing deeper and turning his face toward the fence. He tried to wipe his mouth off without drawing attention to it, but he couldn't in the end.

Hiruma's mouth stretched in a wicked grin.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow… fucking boyfriend…" He ruffled Sena's hair in an affectionate way and turned to leave, cool as always.

Sena leaned against the fence and watched Hiruma head down the street, unable to pull himself away and into the house. He felt different today than he had the times before…and he didn't think that he could make it that far without making a fool of himself.

After a few more deep breaths, he unsteadily stood up straight and adjusted his shoulder bag, finally undoing the latch and walking slowly into the yard.

When he finally got to the door and inside his house, his mom came into the front room immediately.

"Sena? Is that you?" His heart sped up, unsure if his mother had seen him and Hiruma just now. "Ah, it is!"

She had a big smile on her face, which meant that probably wasn't the case.

"Guess what? This is so exciting!" she began immediately, giving Sena a big and unusual hug. "Somehow I won an overnight pass to that hot spring resort that's been on the news! They brought by a care package today and told me to come tomorrow night! Isn't that excellent? Finally your old mom has won a contest… and a good one, too! I just can't believe it…" His mom said this all very excitedly, pulling Sena into another hug. "And you know how I never win anything…and I mean I didn't even have to enter for this one… They were picking random households or something… I just… It's incredible, isn't it?" she began to ramble again, finally letting go of Sena and turning back towards the hallway.

"So I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. They said I get an all-day treatment and then a high class hotel room for the night! And then there's a luncheon--I have to fill out a survey or something, but that's well worth it!" Sena furrowed his brows in confusion. Tomorrow night was his date… He closed his eyes tightly in worry, wondering how his mother managed to win something like that on the night that he really didn't want her gone…

Some… higher power… obviously…

Sena shook his head, wondering the next uncountable again how far Hiruma's clutches really reached. Not bothering to go into the kitchen where he knew his mother would talk about the trip and make him worry for three hours, he headed straight to his bedroom instead, to brood over what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest because I didn't have a good place to split it up. I'm glad that you guys like it so far and that you very much for the reviews! I'll try to post the rest soon, but I'm going out of town for a few days after Christmas... . ; Anyway, please REVIEW some more because those are what I thrive on as far as writing/publishing goes. Thanks again, and enjoy!

CCC

By the time Sena was awake, he already had a sense of dread for the day to come. His mother would be leaving in an hour or so and he would be at Hiruma's mercy for the rest of the day. He shivered, unsure if he even wanted to get out of bed.

Obligation got the better of him, though, and he knew exactly what would happen if either his mother or Hiruma found out that he had missed school. After getting dressed and eating breakfast he headed out, trying to go as slow to practice as was physically possible. Eventually Monta turned a corner, waiting for Sena with a strange look on his face since he usually had to run to catch up with him, and forced Sena at a faster pace to the school. When they arrived, Mamori was having a fight with Hiruma, which was more just her yelling at him while he slowly walked out to the sidewalk to meet the two football members. Sena blushed at him for no real reason and averted his eyes, making Mamori angrier and Hiruma smirk.

Whatever Mamori was mad about Sena never knew for sure since she shut up as soon as he was within hearing distance. Sena looked quizzically at her while she nearly glared at him, pulling him by the arm back to the club house.

"Is Hiruma doing something to you? Making you be a gopher or something?" she asked as soon as the door was closed. Sena looked at her with wide eyes. Now was the perfect opportunity… but… somehow he couldn't.

"No, nothing like that…" he started, thinking he could come up with an excuse as he went, but Mamori didn't let him get that far.

"Well, what about yesterday, then?" She demanded. Sena looked away and shrugged in response.

"…I told him I would put together a reel of video from our games last week, but ended up not getting around to it…" he paused, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie. It came out easy enough, which was bad. "He was getting sort of angry that I didn't have time for it, so he told me if it wasn't done by yesterday he would make me do it after school…" Sena trailed off again, hoping Mamori's imagination would come up with the rest again. "It wasn't really bullying since it was my responsibility in the first place…" he added, just to be safe.

Mamori gave him an appraising look, probably trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Did you get it done?" Sena could feel a little sweat on his brow from the intense interrogation.

"M-most of it, but the janitor wouldn't let us stay past seven o'clock…" Sena desperately hoped this was at least plausible and that Mamori didn't have some sort of idea.

"I'd like to see it…" she replied skeptically. Sena couldn't think of a reply right away, but was once again saved by Hiruma, who had just barged into the building.

"You'll have to see it later. Right now it's practice, fucking manager." Hiruma flashed his large rifle in the door's sunlight and glared at both of them in the corner.

"I want to see it right now!" she placed her hands on her hips and completely blocked Hiruma from Sena's view with her back.

"After school. We need to get out and practice with everyone else." Hiruma replied calmly, but still showed his anger at being told what to do.

"Hiruma…" Mamori said warningly, glaring at him as he glared back. They held that pose for a second, then Mamori finally consented. "Fine. After school. Come on, Sena, let's go…" she stalked past the captain, holding on to Sena's arm again. He held his head down, unable to look at Hiruma in the eyes. He really hoped that this would somehow get pulled off.

CCC

Sena was grateful to Hiruma for being ready to take the hit for them and their "project" but that didn't mean he was going to stay after school waiting for him to walk him home. It was already bad enough that they were going on a date that night.

The more important problem was telling Hiruma this. Sena knew that he would immediately brandish his weapons and demand for him to wait… maybe he would have to. But it never hurt to try, right?

At lunchtime, instead of immediately heading towards Mamori's classroom, he walked towards Hiruma's. He didn't figure he would be there (and he wasn't) but it was at least a start to finding him. A classmate begrudgingly pointed him in the direction of the rooftop, and the gang up there said he had left to find someone in the film making club. After tracking down their room and finding a member, Sena eventually found Hiruma and another tough looking boy on the grounds directly behind the school. He didn't want to interrupt (since that would make the situation worse for him,) but Hiruma must have noticed. In a few seconds the punk begrudgingly sulked off in the opposite direction and Hiruma turned to where Sena was lurking under the building.

He walked a little closer and asked "What do you want, fucking boyfriend?" Hiruma sounded like he was in a bad mood, but was trying to be nice.

"Well… it's just… could I walk home…by myself today?" Sena paused. "I mean, because you're supposed to be meeting with Mamori after school?" he asked hopefully, trying not to be too demanding.

Hiruma looked both thoughtful and tired for a moment. He looked down at Sena and sighed quietly, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, no problem, fucking boyfriend. Just remember I'll be at your house at six sharp!"

Sena smiled widely and bowed a little, showing his appreciation to Hiruma. "Thank you!" he said along with it, then turned to go back to the school. Hiruma grabbed his hand quickly, making Sena turn back around and look up at him confused.

"Fucking boyfriend…" he trailed off, smirking the slightest amount. "Give me a kiss before you go…" Hiruma's smile grew a little as he backed Sena up against the wall.

"Wh-what? Here? N-no way! Someone will see us!" Sena squealed, looking around them to make sure no one was there at that moment. No one was, but anyone could come at anytime.

"Fucking boyfriend…" he said again, more of a warning tone than it was before.

"But-but-but-but…" Sena looked at Hiruma, worry written all over his face. Hiruma leaned down farther, but was waiting for Sena to lean forward like he had done before. And once again, due to the situation and there only being one way out, Sena leaned forward and kissed Hiruma. But they were still at school and someone could see and Sena wasn't as air headed as he had been the day before, so he pulled away quickly, leaving it at a light peck. Hiruma didn't seem satisfied with it, but probably because lunch was half over and he still had other people to threaten, he let Sena go. Sena rushed around the corner, but then turned back to look at Hiruma, who was still looking at him. The boy offered his hand in a tiny wave, and Hiruma grinned back at him, making him blush deeply. After speeding halfway through the school, Sena finally slowed down and tried not to think about how much of a idiot he was being.

CCC

It was a little strange to leave school by himself after Hiruma had met him four days in a row. He didn't see any sign of him or Mamori after lunch, so he assumed that they were meeting without him. All the better.

He practically ran home (which saved him 3/5 of the travel time it took with Hiruma) and only paused at the gate for a second before running inside. Sena still had a couple hours before Hiruma was supposed to be there, but he had planned on taking a shower and stuff beforehand. He found a note his mother had left (just in case Sena had forgotten about her well-earned bath house experience) and a few leftovers she had stuck in the refrigerator. She had done his laundry the night before, making sure everything that he would need for Friday and Saturday were done.

After dumping his school stuff in his bedroom, Sena walked back down to the kitchen, grabbing something small to eat. He was hungry since lunch had been so long ago, but he also assumed that he would be getting dinner sometime with Hiruma… that's what you were supposed to do on dates, right? Oh well, it didn't matter either way.

Sena finished off an apple and headed back up to his bedroom. He had never been on a date before. What was he supposed to wear? A suit was definitely out of the question, but he didn't want to have to wear his school uniform either… Immediately he started going through the new laundry basket, searching for any sort of casual clothing that would make him look cool. Sena couldn't admit that he had a lot of that kind of clothing, but maybe he would run across something he'd never really considered before…

In the end he came up with a large green shirt, a pair of jeans, two mismatched socks, a sweater, and a white shirt that had become a little too small since he had begun American Football. Sena scratched his head and then shrugged. He would worry about that after the shower.

CCC

Sena made sure his bum was squeaky clean. Just in case. He didn't want Hiruma pulling his pants down and smelling funny…

Not that that was going to happen…

Sena shook his head, sending little drops of left over shower water onto his face.

Just in case there was absolutely no way he could stop him.

Sena checked the clock by his bed. Still two hours. He knew it wasn't going to take him that long to get ready, so he started thinking of other things to do while he waited. There was the option of running to the bookstore for some manga, but he didn't want to leave his house just in case Hiruma came early. He should probably just play some video games instead…

After putting on some boxer shorts and the clean pair of jeans, he looked at his choice of t-shirts. The green shirt wasn't appealing, but the white shirt was too small… Just a little too small since Sena had built up a few muscles he didn't know he had. After a few minutes of deliberation, he tossed the green shirt back into the laundry basket and squeezed the shirt on over his head, looking in the mirror. Yeah, it would be okay.

Sena made sure he was 100 ready before he sat down in the living room to play a videogame. Now he only had a little over an hour left, but if he didn't do something he would probably go insane waiting for Hiruma to come. And he figured that he wouldn't be able to put the paddle down until Hiruma actually rang the doorbell and it was dangerous to have him come in before they even went on their date.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dear Everyone, thank you for reading. Sorry for the minor delay in updating, I had a good Christmas/New Year. Here's the next installment. I only think there will be two more chapters. Also REVIEW! I prefer you leaving suggestions on how it can be better instead of just being critical. Thanks again!

CCC

Hiruma was exactly on time. Sena jumped up as he heard the knock on the door, completely absorbed in his game. He had made the right decision.

He rushed over to the entrance-way, pulling the shoes that were closest to him on, and opened the door. Sena looked up at Hiruma, who smirked, and quickly walked outside, pulling the door behind him. Hiruma raised an eyebrow and laughed "You ready to go fucking boyfriend?" It was almost sarcastic. Sena nodded in response anyway, slowly walking towards his front gate, waiting for Hiruma to follow him.

After both of them were out on the street, Sena finally noticed a motorcycle parked a little to the left of the gate. He walked towards it a little, then his eyes opened in surprise. "Habashira's bike?" Sena asked nervously, turning back to Hiruma. He just grinned in return, showing his pointy teeth.

Sena looked back to the bike, feeling guilty because Hiruma had taken it from the gang leader for something like this. "He really let you take it?" Habashira was pretty proud of it and wouldn't have given it up easily, even to Hiruma. In response, the captain just shrugged, walking past Sena and towards the bike. He threw his leg over and straddled the seat, glancing at Sena with an amused expression.

"Hurry up, fucking boyfriend." Sena frowned, but walked slowly towards him, not really sure where he was supposed to go. Hiruma scooted forward a few inches, implying to the runner that he should get on behind. But… there was no room…

Eventually Sena lifted his leg over the seat in a fashion similar to what Hiruma did, readjusting himself so that he wasn't too close to Hiruma but still somewhat on the seat. That didn't last long.

Hiruma turned on the bike and immediately revved the engine, taking off quickly (and noisily) down the street. Sena, almost falling off, had no choice but to grab onto Hiruma's black dress shirt tightly, pressing his chest against his back and trying not to tremble. He'd been on this motorcycle before, but today was obviously different than the others. If it were possible, Hiruma was a more reckless driver than Habashira was.  
Thankfully it seemed like Hiruma only got the bike for show, since it took less than ten minutes to get to the theme park. He parked it haphazardly and practically pulled Sena (who was a little dazed from the ride) off of it, cackling in amusement. Sena tried to glare at him, but as they headed towards the park's entrance he was reminded that they were actually on a _date_. He began to blush, especially when Hiruma grabbed his hand again, but he felt a little better since they weren't close to his house or the school.

They approached the tall barred gates and Hiruma led him towards the booth where they were supposed to pay. He simply walked up to the cashier, barring his pointy teeth in a smile, and a scared looking middle-aged man walked up behind the worker and whispered something. Without a word, the boy handed them two tickets and smiled nervously.

Sena smiled back, also nervous and unsure what really to do in this situation. Hiruma really was… unbelievable. He was even ready for something like this. In the back of his mind, Sena wondered just how many time Hiruma had to do this and for just how many girls… or boys…

That thought made him slightly depressed, but he turned to other thoughts as they entered the amusement park and he began to look around. It was only his second time, the first being several years ago, and he had forgotten how fun these places were.

Hiruma looked just as excited. "Where to first, fucking boyfriend?"

He had just asked Sena where to go, but it seemed that Hiruma had his own plans already made. He dragged Sena by the hand towards a stout black building with a red sign pasted on front.

"'Henry's House of Hell?'" Sena asked questionably, a little apprehensive. Hiruma grinned evilly and pulled Sena through the door without saying anything in response.

The entire inside was covered in black again, with a few skeletons and such hanging off the wall.

"Hiruma…" Sena complained, walking closer to the older boy unconsciously. "I don't want to go on this ride!"

Hiruma cackled. "Don't worry, fucking boyfriend. Just grab on to me, okay?" Sena could feel a sweat drop slide down the back of his neck, but took some comfort in the fact that Hiruma was there. He didn't say anything in return, but was pulled to the line that twisted around two poles. Lucky for them, it wasn't busy.

They made it up to the front, where a man in a uniform was loading groups of people into black carts, whichc headed into a tunnel when they were full. Hiruma and Sena were directed into the back seat, which was a double, and a bar came down over their laps before Sena could jump out. When the cart took off with a jolt, Sena grabbed onto Hiruma's arm, unashamed to show fear when he had blatantly been told that it was okay. In fact, Hiruma seemed to be encouraging it.

It wasn't too bad… at first. A few fake bats flew over their heads and some neon eyes glowed in the background. After they went through a curtain, which Sena flinched away from, a glowing skeleton jumped out from a hole in the wall. Sena bristled up, clutching Hiruma's upper arm and burying his face into his t-shirt.

"Hiruma!" he whined again as a scene of witches appeared, blowing smoke right into the cart. Hiruma lifted his arm up, forcing Sena to let go of it, and put it around his shoulders instead. He pulled Sena flush against him and smiled leeringly (from what Sena could make out in the dark.) Sena closed his eyes as more skeletons jumped out and fell over the cart, blocking out everything with Hiruma's black shirt.

Sena resisted as Hiruma pulled his head up, forcing him to look at his face. Hiruma grinned again and Sena tried not to hear the screams in the background or see the evil that was flaming in his captain's eyes.

Slowly Hiruma was leaning forward, making his intentions obviously clear to Sena. His eyes widened in horror trying to whisper 'not now' or something, but he didn't want to talk too loud. There were about six people in front of them in the car and the last thing he wanted was for any of them to turn around. Hiruma kissed him lightly as Sena tried halfheartedly to push him away, and then began to kiss him with more force. At least it was making Sena forget about the haunted house…

CCC

Sena walked out dazed, barely being let free as the dim lights of the entrance came into view. It was funny how Hiruma sometimes didn't make sense until it was too late. That happened a lot, actually.

Of course they were holding hands again. Sena wasn't sure when that happened, but he didn't remember anything from the last half of the ride, either. And Hiruma was grinning, as giddy as the day Sena first donned the eye shield.

"Now what, fucking boyfriend?"

Sena looked at him with eyes that didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Roller coaster? What a brilliant idea!" he took off again before Sena could say anything.

After a while, finally Sena had some grasp for what was happening. "H-Hiruma, I don't like roller coasters."

They were standing in the longest line in the entire park, and had been for about five minutes. There were people behind them already.

Hiruma shrugged. "Just hold on to me again," he replied simply. Sena scratched his forehead with his free hand, debating whether he should make an excuse to go to the bathroom before they got on. Unfortunately Hiruma didn't let him anyway, and they stood in life for another ten minutes before Sena could watch the people getting in and taking off. It was fast, even though it was just the beginning, and Sena was already trembling.

"Hiruma, I really don't want to go…" he said nervously. No way they would be making out on this ride, either.

Sena felt an almost non-existence squeeze around his hand and looked up at Hiruma, who was pretending not to hear or see him. That made him feel a little better, but at the same time he was starting to feel like a little kid being carried around the park. Maybe he should pull his hand away…

As Sena was thinking about this, their turn came up. And he couldn't let go. He'd never really been on a fast roller coaster before and it did indeed look scary. Again he protested, but this time the worker cut him off, showing Hiruma and him where to sit. He was pulled into the cart, sitting down nervously like he had at the haunted house ride.

The bars in this car were different, though. Instead of just going over his lap, it came over Sena's head in a U to hold him exactly where he was. He had to let go of Hiruma to get in the seat correctly.

The park employee came along and jostled him to make sure he was in the seat tight enough… Yeah, tight enough not to breath… Some sounds came over the intercom and Sena felt the car jump forward a few inches.

Wait. He couldn't reach Hiruma's arm.

He immediately started to panic.

Hiruma must have been able to see him start to squirm because he reached his hand over with an exasperated sigh and tightly took a hold of Sena's hand again. Sena settled down a bit, but immediately closed his eyes tightly as the car began to lurch forward again, this time actually beginning the ride.

Of course the beginning was just 30 seconds of climbing up a hill, but Sena kept his eyes closed, even more nervous because it was going slow. He made the mistake of opening his eyes just a little as he felt the car shift, thinking that maybe the whole ride would be this way and he had just been mistaken on what he thought roller coasters were about…

Sena squeaked again as he saw the view from how high up they were. He squeezed Hiruma's hand unconsciously and closed his eyes tightly again, grabbing onto the harness with his other hand. Suddenly they began to go really fast and Sena was lifted up off his seat, then forced back down by the lap harness. While he was crying in terror, he could hear Hiruma give out a "Ya-Ha!" at the most frightening point of the ride, where they went almost directly down, even higher than the first dip. Sena wished that he could hide his face in Hiruma's side again, but that was obviously not possible. He just clung onto his hand and the lap-bar until the ride finally came to a stop and he felt it loosen.

Sena looked around dazed. "Is it over?" he asked, looked wide-eyed at Hiruma. He grinned toothily and replied.

"Fuck yes. Let's go again." Sena looked horrified and Hiruma easily pulled him out of the cart by the hand as the park man came by.

"H-Hiruma, I don't want to go again!" he whined as they walked out the exit of the platform and Hiruma began to head back around to the entrance.

"Just one more time, fucking boyfriend." He gripped Sena's hand, which was getting sweaty, tighter so he couldn't run off somewhere while Hiruma went by himself.

"Please! I don't want to!" Sena tried again, now squiring a little because Hiruma had abandoned his hand and instead lifted him up around the waist, forcing him back in the line.

"It'll be better the second time," Hiruma assured him, even though now Sena's feet were barely even touching the ground. He wasn't convinced.

Sena took a hold of Hiruma's shirt, bunching it in his fist, and tried to glare at Hiruma. Since his own personal tactics weren't working, maybe Mamori's would.

Hiruma just ignored him and moved forward a few feet as more people were loading on the train of cars.

CCC

Generally, the second time wasn't as bad. The only thing that was…Sena knew what to expect and that made his nerves go crazy. When they got off again, Hiruma's hand was turning bright white instead of just pale. He seemed to have got it out of his system, though (or he somehow felt bad for Sena) because he didn't push going again.

"What now, fucking boyfriend?" Sena had tried to get go of his hand, but Hiruma had gripped on tighter. When he figured that Sena wasn't going to let go, he loosened up his grip a little bit. People were staring at them, discreetly of course; the worst Hiruma glared at and everyone else he ignored. This gave Sena some hope that the rest of the night wouldn't be too full of violence.

"Are you hungry?" Hiruma asked, pretending to not really care. Sena nodded shyly, more because he didn't want to go on anymore scary rides than he was hungry. The snack had held him over so far. "What do you want to eat?" Hiruma continued, only pausing for a second. "Hamburgers? Okay." He chuckled and began to pull Sena in another direction. Sena briefly wondered why Hiruma asked questions he had no intention of paying attention to.

There was a hamburger stand with some tables in the front towards the back of the park. Hiruma must have been here several times to know where everything was, but since he had somehow got them in for free Sena wasn't surprised. As they approached the window, Sena tried to pull his hand away again, more embarrassed to be talking to someone while holding hands with a boy than just walking around the park. Hiruma didn't let him, though, and immediately began their order to the freckled kid behind the counter. Sena blushed and looked at the ground until Hiruma asked what he wanted.

"J-just a hamburger…" he told Hiruma under his breath. Hiruma rolled his eyes and turned back to the kid.

"Hamburger, medium french fries, and a vanilla shake for my friend here…" the kid nodded and Sena gulped, knowing that he didn't bring quite that much money.

"H-Hiruma-" he tried to protest, but stopped with just a slight glare from his boyfriend. Without a word Hiruma turned back to the window and paid for it all, expecting Sena to shut up and let him. He got his change and led Sena over to one of the many unoccupied tables to wait for their food. He threw his legs over the bench and sat. Next Hiruma pulled Sena down beside him when the kid tried to move to the opposite side of the table. There was barely room for both of them on the side, but Sena wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

He thought that Hiruma would start a conversation again, but he didn't. Sena hoped he wasn't in a bad mood or something, but he was sure that he would know if Hiruma was having a bad time. Someone would be dead already, and Hiruma had yet to even pull out any weapons.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sena decided that he needed to come up with something to talk about. There _was _something he wanted to ask (why they were now boyfriends) but he wasn't sure if now was the best time. He looked at Hiruma shyly to try and judge his response to the question if he asked right now. Hiruma blatantly stared back at him.

"H-hey, Hiruma…" he said shyly, trying not to smile. Suddenly he felt silly for asking.

"What is it, fucking boyfriend?" Hiruma tried to sound annoyed, but didn't do a very good job of it. Sena blushed for a second, embarrassedly looking at the table, then opened his mouth, knowing that the only way to find out the answer was to ask.

"Here you guys go…" the freckled boy set down two trays overly full of food on the table in front of them, giving them a suspicious look. Sena gulped and stared at one of the hamburgers, losing his nerve to ask now that they had been interrupted.

"Th-thank you!" Sena told him nervously, knowing that Hiruma wouldn't. In fact, he was already digging into the french fries and his own strawberry shake.

The boy shrugged but smartly asked "Anything else?" Sena waited for Hiruma to say something, since he didn't really need anything else. Hiruma gave the worker an appraising (and somewhat impressed) look, a fry sticking out of his mouth. He grunted a 'no' and allowed the boy to walk back to the booth.

Once they were alone again, Hiruma asked "What did you want to say?" offhandedly like he didn't really care. Sena shrugged and mumbled something under her breath, immediately shoving a few fries in his mouth. Hiruma didn't ask again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's short. The next chapter is the M-rated part, so it's going to be hella long. Please enjoy and leave REVIEWS!

CCC

Surprising, there was no food left. Sena didn't finish all of his shake and fries, but Hiruma did for him, which was slightly strange for Sena, but acceptable. He felt a little less nervous, glad that the roller coaster and haunted house were far behind them, and he really hoped now they wouldn't go on anything extreme like that now or he might lose all that food.

Hiruma led Sena slowly towards the front of the park, holding his hand lightly and not really saying anything. They walked around for ten minutes or so until Hiruma asked "Now what?" again. The difference this time was that he didn't have anything on the schedule to follow it up with. They were silent again, Sena waiting for Hiruma to suggest something, but he never did. Guess it was his turn.

"Well…" he looked around them, seeing what he had to choose from. "The Ferris Wheel?" he suggested, even though he didn't have much desire to go. It was close and it wasn't fast. That was all that Sena really cared about right now.

Hiruma looked up at the tall wheel and shrugged.

"Okay."

They slowly made their way over to the bottom of the ride, where there were a few people waiting for it to stop. They stood in line, silent again, until they began to move forward and another park employee approached them.

"Just two?" the girl giggled, looking at the two of them holding hands. Hiruma glared and frowned at her, ready to say something nasty. Before he could, though, Sena smiled nervously and told her yes. She looked up at Hiruma with scared eyes and quickly moved on to the people behind them.

Sensing that Hiruma definitely wasn't in a good mood, Sena also looked up at him tentatively. "Hiruma?"

"What is it, fucking boyfriend?" he replied with a nasty edge.

"Is… is something the matter?" Sena asked shyly, frowning a little but still sounding worried.

"…" Hiruma was silent for a second, then sighed. "There's too many people. I didn't think it would be so busy…" he replied, also frowning. Sena raised his eyebrow because he didn't think it was busy at all.

"Uh…" Sena scratched his head, still not getting it. Hiruma looked at him, then smirked.

"How about we leave after this ride, fucking boyfriend?" Sena looked a little more worried than before, but nodded.

"'Kay." Truth be told, he was tired and wasn't looking forward to any rides that Hiruma would want to go on next.

CCC

Once they got in their own private cart, Sena looked around the windows, a little reenergized now that he knew they would be leaving soon. Might as well take in all that he could for the last few minutes. He turned back to Hiruma, smiling, as the cart ascended a little.

Unexpectedly, Hiruma grabbed him around the waist and pulled Sena right on top of him. Sena squeaked in surprise but was shut up as Hiruma kissed him firmly. Sena pushed on Hiruma's shoulders, breaking away immediately and blushing bright red.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he cried, struggling to get out of Hiruma's grip. He smirked in reply and pulled the boy even closer.

"Come _on_ fucking boyfriend…Just a little kiss?" he teased.

"H-H-Hiruma! Not right now!" he stutter as Hiruma's hands moved up his sides, still holding him firmly in place. The ferris wheel moved up a few more feet before stopping again and Sena prayed to God that it would start and be over soon. Now he really wanted to go home. "P-p-people will see us!" Sena exclaimed, getting more and more nervous as he felt Hiruma's thumbs rubbing around his chest. And the choice of the tight white shirt wasn't helping.

"No one is going to see us, fucking boyfriend," Hiruma stated obviously. And he was somewhat right. The windows of the car were only big enough for the person inside to have a nice view.; the rest of it was taken up by metal painted light blue and bolts.

"N-no Hiruma…St-st-" Sena cut off his argument with a sharp intake of breath. Hiruma's left thumb had found his nipple.

Hiruma grinned evilly as Sena squirmed in his hands. He rubbed little circles around where the hard button could be easily seen through Sena's white shirt.

"Really… St-stop it…" Sena pleaded, making both of his hands into fists around a bunch of Hiruma's black shirt. His face was red again, but not primarily because he was embarrassed (even though he still was.)

The ride began to move around, all the passengers loaded, just as Hiruma drew Sena down for a deep kiss. Either Sena wasn't resisting enough or Hiruma was just that good, because he somehow managed to get his tongue into the other boys mouth without having to hold his head in place. His hands stayed tucked under Sena's arms, thumbs still preoccupied with teasing him. Sena continued to make stifled resistant noises in the back of his mouth, but Hiruma gladly pretended not to understand what he was saying.

CCC

It was finished with rather quickly for both of them. Hiruma let go of Sena just long enough for him to compose himself before the park man opened their door and let them exit. Sena couldn't stop blushing, unable to believe that they had just did that, but Hiruma looked the same as he had all night, only slightly more devious.

"Ready to go, fucking boyfriend?" Hiruma asked, grinning. Sena gulped because he had forgot that they were headed out…

"I think so…" he replied in a horrified voice. Hiruma took hold of his hand right away and headed back towards the entrance of the park, where the bike was waiting.

Suddenly that question that he wanted to ask Hiruma came back at full force. He wouldn't be able to push it aside now that they had made out on the Ferris Wheel. He should probably be more concerned about that, anyway.

They walked in silence again, until they got to the parking lot and not so many people were around. Now would be the best time since he probably would lose face later.

"Hey, Hiruma?" Sena asked, shy again suddenly.

"Yes fucking boyfriend?" Hiruma turned his head toward him. He also seemed to have forgotten about whatever Sena was going to ask him.

"Well… I was… you know…" Sena took a deep breath. "Wh-why do you want me to be your…boy… friend?" he asked curiously, but tentative at the same time.

There. At least he had it out now.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked.

"Because you're cute," he said without missing a beat or really seeming to think about it.

Sena blushed in response and frowned. It was a compliment, but weren't words like that meant for girls?

"B-but-" Sena started again, looking at Hiruma confused. They were almost to Habashira's bike, so Hiruma took even slower steps and eventually stopped until a dim light post. It was barely past sunset, but the light was needed already to light the parking lot.

"Well, fucking boyfriend, why do people go out on dates?" he asked simply. Sena only knew one good answer to that question, but it couldn't be the right answer.

"Because they _like_ each other?" Hiruma suggested after a minute of silence. Eventually he shook his head at Sena's dumbfounded look.

"I already kissed you and you still don't get it?" Hiruma asked in a sarcastic tone, but grinned affectionately at Sena.

In reply the football player gulped and tried not to look horrified. The un-Hiruma-like Hiruma was coming out again.

After finally getting a hold of himself, Sena asked the next logical question.

"Why now, then?"

Hiruma shrugged, leaning against the post and dropping Sena's hand gently to unconsciously shove it in his pocket. He didn't seem to be searching for anything, so Sena tried to be more relaxed.

"Just… I thought I shouldn't with the Christmas Bowl…" he started, frowning now. Hiruma seemed to be over the mushy parts already and wanting to drop the subject. It was probably enough that he told Sena he liked him, now what was this with spilling your whole soul?

Sena's brows immediately furrowed in confusion to his reply.

"We haven't gone to the Christmas Bowl yet…"

"Right… for some reason I thought that I would lose sight of it if I started something…" he replied hesitantly, motioned to Sena with his elbow (assumingly implying their newfound relationship.)

Sena went to say something positive about he would have understood or something, but Hiruma beat him to it.

"It's just… I figured out that you wanted it as much as I did…" Hiruma turned towards him and finally smirked again. "Fucking Boyfriend," he added.

Sena blushed lightly and smiled back, glad that Hiruma could at least tell that he was willing to give everything to win that. He needed to show Shin what he was really made out of.

"Well, let's go already, fucking boyfriend!" he suddenly stood up from against the lamp and jumped on the motorcycle. Sena was a little surprised by the change in attitude, but he didn't mind. Hiruma was weirding him out as it was. Quickly, he jumped behind Hiruma in a similar fashion, grabbing onto his black shirt again as he turned on and revved the engine. Hiruma took off without waiting for Sena to get completely situated, which was expected, so Sena clung tightly around his waist, not as embarrassed as when they had come over earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter! I hope they don't kick it off because it's too dirty for fanfictiondotnet... Thank you all for reading and for the many reviews! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get the final chapter up... It's so long... and school started... I won't give you any more excuses. Oh wait, I do have another. The BETA I was using was taking too long so I didn't give this story to her. It would have taken much longer, so sorry for the few punctuation errors. n.n; Again, REVIEW, and I hope to see you all again! Thank you for the support!

CCC

Of course when they got back to Sena's house, Hiruma invited himself in. He left the bike out in front of the gate, where he had earlier, and sat down on the couch in front of the television. Sena bustled around the kitchen and living room, cleaning everything up as best he could, nervous about Hiruma being there alone with him as well as wanting to give off a good impression.

Sena snuck a few glances at Hiruma, curious as to why he would practically force his way into his house just to sit and watch the TV. After everything seemed acceptably tidy, Sena rubbed the back of his head, slightly deflated. A second later he walked back towards the kitchen, not really wanting to watch TV.

"Hey, I'm going to run and change, okay?" he yelled to Hiruma in the front room. Sena heard some sort of scoff-y reply, then headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. Sena really didn't want to wear what he was in anymore after he had gotten all sweaty at the theme park. He would go back down after putting on some pajamas or at least clothes that were more comfortable. They could have ice cream or something.

Sena entered his room and had just pulled off his small white shirt (which was harder than he thought it would be) when he head his bedroom door close a few feet away. His heart skyrocketed and he flew around, afraid of what he would find.

"H-Hiruma…?" he trailed off in a question. "Is something wrong?" Sena asked. He tried to cover up his scrawny chest with the discarded shirt without seeming overly modest. Hiruma was leaning against the closed door and looking down at Sena in a predatory fashion. From that alone Sena backed up a few feet, wishing that he had somewhere else to go.

Hiruma slowly walked over to where Sena was cowering, abruptly pulling the white shirt out of his hands. Sena looked up at him with a terrified face, next trying to cover up his bared chest by crossing his arms. Hiruma pushed him against the wall and wiggled his own hand between Sena's, prying them apart. They unfolded easier than they could have.

"D-don't…" Sena complained, looking away from Hiruma's face. He braced his hands on Hiruma's biceps, since he wasn't allowed to fold them anymore.

Hiruma didn't listen to Sena (of course) and immediately went to one of the nipples that he had been playing with earlier. Sena didn't give as much of an audible sign this time, but he did squeeze his eyes shut, momentarily halting his verbal disagreement.

He squeezed the hard nub in between his fingers, eventually causing Sena to start trembling.

"You like that… fucking boyfriend?" Hiruma grinned in an evil fashion, lowering his head so that he could talk closer to Sena's ear. The boy only shook in response, especially when Hiruma stuck out his tongue and licked his earlobe.

This time Sena really did gasp, tightening his grip on Hiruma's arms, which was one of the only things keeping him from collapsing onto the floor. His already weak knees were giving out easily under the pressure that Hiruma was presenting.

His mouth had moved down to bite gently on his neck now, and Sena could feel the slight points on each of his teeth pressing into his skin. At least they weren't making him bleed, and Hiruma seemed happy to suck away any marks that may have been left. His hand had moved across Sena's chest to the other nipple now. Hiruma was tugging on it and squeezing it like he had the other one-- he seemed to try his hardest to get Sena to squeak again.

Soon Hiruma's free hand had trailed down Sena's stomach and went straight for the zipper of his jeans. When he felt that shock, Sena finally somewhat realized what was going on again.

"N-no, Hiruma, stop!" This time Sena actually made some effort to push Hiruma away.

What about his mom and Mamori and all the rest of the football team? What if they somehow found out? They shouldn't be doing something like this together!

"Fucking Boyfriend." Hiruma looked slightly annoyed. "If I thought that there was no way in hell that you would do this with me I wouldn't have started," he blatantly stated with a slight frown. Sena looked at him nervously, trying to deny him with his eyes. "Right when we get back to your house you have to 'change your clothes'?" Hiruma asked him skeptically. After a pause, instead of continuing on and convincing Sena that it was okay, he just leaned down again and kissed him firmly on the lips. Sena's mouth was forced opened and immediately Hiruma took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, as he had before. His fingers began working at Sena's nipples again, trying to keep him distracted and not complaining.

Hiruma's other hand went back to the front of Sena's jeans, awkwardly unbuttoning them because he only had one hand to work with. Sena began to struggled against him again, but quickly gave up when Hiruma groped his erection, pressing firmly against his boxer shorts. He rubbed through the underwear until he felt a little wetness on his palm, then pulled away, grinning again. Hiruma picked Sena up by the armpits and carried him over to the bed, laying him down somewhat gently.

Instead of going back to kissing and ravishing the boy, Hiruma removed Sena's socks first, then slid his jeans off easily. Sena flushed and turned his head into the blankets, embarrassed by Hiruma seeing so much of him and also because he was unable to stop him. The captain leaned over Sena, pushing his legs, that were half hanging off the bed, apart, and firmly took a hold of his chin again.

"Fucking boyfriend…" he growled, turning Sena's head (and his eyes that had started to water a little bit) and leaning his own face close. He perched there for a minute until he finally descended a few more inches and kiss Sena again, one of those strange light kisses that didn't seem at all like Hiruma.

He pulled away after a second, touching Sena's face lightly and seemed to be gauging the running back's mood. Sena just looked at him, surprising calmed now, with a confused face. Hiruma was proving to be very unpredictable these days.

Suddenly, as if reaching a decision, Hiruma slid his hand up Sena's thigh, and under his loose shorts.

"Hi-Hiruma-" Sena was going to tell him to stop again, but he couldn't get it all out.

Although not as smooth as hoped, Hiruma reached up through the open bottom of the boxers and ran his fingers along Sena's erection. Sena shivered and leaned his face back into the bed, looking away from Hiruma and taking a few deep breaths.

Quickly Hiruma got fed up with the boxer shorts and tugged them off, causing Sena to squeak and turn a deep red. He arched his body against the sheets, trying to tangle himself in them and cover up his nakedness, but the only real benefit he got out of it was making Hiruma more aroused. That wasn't really what Sena was going for.

"Fucking boyfriend…" Hiruma unconsciously, giving Sena a good once over. He slid his hands down Sena's sides and rested them firmly on his hips, holding them in place.

"Hiruma!" Sena flung one hand over his face, the other gripping the sheets, and tried not to shame himself anymore. He could feel the tears becoming more prominent now, mostly because he really had no idea what was going to happen. He didn't want to particularly stop it anymore, but it was still scary.

The captain finally looked back to Sena's face, pulling his arm away and glaring at him lightly. "Don't do that," he commanded, wiping away the tears that had pooled in the corner of Sena's eyes. He looked up pathetically, ashamed that Hiruma had seen him. Instead of saying something else, Hiruma pushed himself off the bed and stood up straight in front of the bed. Sena hurriedly pushed himself up on his elbows and looked worriedly at his boyfriend. He began to say something until Hiruma began digging in his bottomless pockets for something. Sena almost really did begin to cry, finally seeing the old Hiruma again, but quickly stopped when he saw what Hiruma was holding in his hand.

Hiruma unscrewed the lip of a new tube of lubricant and chucked the little silver seal onto the floor. Sena turned away blushing, mostly composed again, realizing that Hiruma probably had the intention of doing this all day. Hiruma grinned and shrugged, pushing Sena back down on the bed. Sena began to protest again.

"You better have a condom, too, or we aren't doing anything else…" he said and threw Hiruma a shy glare. At least his mom had told him that much, although it didn't seem to apply to two boys as much as a boy and a girl. Sena hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself again.

Hiruma grinned sadistically in return and dug back into his pocket. Sena just realized that he had basically consented to have sex with him after that. Never the less, he just blushed deeply and resolved not to go back on his word. After a moment of fumbling, he pulled out a small plastic square, a small devil bat on the front of the package.

Sena looked at it quizzically and shook his head, face still bright red. Only Hiruma.

After showing Sena, he tossed into a few feet away on the bed, going back to his boyfriend, who was spread out on the bed and now at least somewhat willing. Hiruma placed a knee between Sena's legs while he spread some of the lube onto his finger. He tossed the open lube to where the condom lay and grasped one of Sena's inner thighs with his other hand. Before doing anything else, Hiruma slid his dry hand under Sena's legs to cup his butt, stroking the soft skin with his fingertips. In response, Sena opened his mouth a little, trying not to gasp but wanting to anyway. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and averted his eyes from Hiruma's steamy glance.

A few more seconds of fondling later, Hiruma finally put his slick finger to use, sliding it against the outside of his entrance. Sena stiffened automatically despite the fact that Hiruma was still happily caressing his butt.

"I don't know… about this… Hiruma…" Sena struggled, breathing heavily.

"Just relax, fucking boyfriend." Hiruma sounded annoyed even though there wasn't much spirit behind it.

Sena tried to, but as he felt Hiruma's fingers press against his butt he could help but tense up again.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, slowly tearing up again. Sena shoved the side of his face back into the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hiruma audibly sighed and Sena could feel his eyes sting even more. Without saying anything more, he moved his hand from Sena's ass and gently took his erection in his hand. He squeezed lightly and then began to stroke it upwards.

Immediately Sena became less upset. He had to cover his mouth with his hand again, but it did the trick and his bottom unclenched. Quickly Hiruma slid in one of his thin fingers, feeling much less resistance than before, and wiggled it around a little bit.

"Hi-Hiruma…" Sena gasped against the bed. "It's weird… It feels weird…" he complained, his eyes watering again.

Hiruma responded with silence, wiggling his finger into Sena some more.

"Hiru-" Sena started again, but stopped in mid-word, his mouth still open. His eyes grew wide and his back arched against the bed suddenly, heat rushing to his face.

Hiruma grinned evilly and withdrew his finger about an inch, watching in amusement as Sena's body fell against the bed, limp. Sena took a few deep breaths, looking confusingly at him, not sure what had just happened. But it had felt _good_.

Afterwards, Hiruma pulled out his finger completely, reaching over and pouring out some more lube on his second digit. He leaned back over Sena again and pressed both finger in now.

"W-wait!" Sena reached down and tried to push Hiruma's hands away, but he easily ignored the small arms and slowly inserted both fingers in a few inches. "Th-that hurts!" he squeaked, wiggling against the bed, which only made it worse.

Hiruma continued to not listen to his boyfriend and wiggled his fingers around again, probably trying to find the spot that had made him feel so good. Sena decided to not complain anymore.

The second time Sena didn't react quite so surprised. He gripped the sheets and opened his mouth again, but this time he let himself moan quietly.

"Ah… ahh…" He blushed as Hiruma thrust his fingers over that one spot a few times, sending pulses of pleasure across his face. "Hi-Hiruma… Stop…" Sena said in a breathless voice, rolling his head to the other side, ashamed because he was being so pleasured by this.

Sena was still flushed and breathing hard when Hiruma began to spread his fingers to open up his boyfriend more. Instead of protesting or putting up a fight, Sena lay limp and completely submissive to him, head dizzy and judgment fuzzy.

He wasn't at all sure how much longer Hiruma took, but soon he saw him reach for the lube again out of the corner of his eye. Sena turned back to look at him, trying his hardest to focus. He watched Hiruma tear open the condom and unzip his own pants, unable to react in any way. After more preparation that he couldn't see, Hiruma leaned over him, one hand between them and the other holding him up on his elbow over Sena's shoulder.

Of course Hiruma's penis was much bigger than the two fingers, even stretched apart, and it was starting to be painful again. Although still not 100 percent sure what was going on, Sena's eyes started to leak again. But when he saw Hiruma trying so hard not to look like he was feeling good, the running back couldn't say anything to stop him.

Instead he bit his lip and counted on that happy spot inside of him.

Hiruma was completely in him now, but it didn't feel much better. He was going faster than Sena would have liked, but there was no turning back now. He closed his eyes tightly as Hiruma began to move his pelvis around, grabbing Sena's hip with his free hand.

"Fucking… boyfriend…" It sounded like a curse. Sena looked back at him timidly, one eye still shut. Hiruma leaned over Sena, pressing their bodies together and faces only inches apart. Sena looked back at him, opening his mouth slackly, trying to figure out what he should do.

Hiruma thrust shallowly, barely moving in an out and inch, but Sena felt the head of his erection push over the spot that Hiruma had been playing with before. He took a surprised breath and grabbed onto Hiruma's t-shirt, lifting his legs up a little higher and resting his calves on the back of Hiruma's waist.

"Ahh…" Hiruam thrust again, this time making sure to his Sena's special spot. He blushed again and leaned forward and off the bed a little to rest his forehead against Hiruma's neck. He wasn't being really intimate about this, but that didn't mean that Sena couldn't.

Finally, as Hiruma thrust again, Sena moaned loudly into his black shirt. Slowly he began to feel dizzy again, heat flooding his cheeks.

"Hi-Hiruma! Ahh…" he had to lean back on the bed to arch his back and squeezed his legs around Hiruma's hips. His body began to push back without his brain telling it to, timed with Hiruma's ever increasing thrusts. Now he was able to pull out more than halfway and slam in with force.

Sena had to grip Hiruma's shoulder now, instead of his shirt, as the sex became more violent. He gripped hard, afraid that Hiruma would somehow slip out of him and stop.

His back arched again and he could feel a sort of pressing building behind his face. Sena felt like he wanted to come, but at the same time it felt so good he tried to hold it off as long as possible. He started to chant Hiruma's name quietly and little spots of light began to appear in front of his eyes. Any other time Sena would have taken this as a bad sign.

Looking up at his coach, Sena could see the corner of his left eye twitch, but otherwise his face looked the same. He might have been breathing heavily (he couldn't really tell with his dulled senses) but Sena hadn't expected any more.

"Nnnnn…" he let out a sound from the back of his throat as Hiruma hit The Spot particularly well, taking shallow, fast breaths through his mouth.

Sena closed his eyes for a second, squeezing them and trying to get a hold of himself. It wasn't working. He was going to come soon, the first orgasm induced by something other than his own hand. He should probably tell Hiruma.

"Hiruma…" Sena squeaked as he was thrust into again. The response he got was a questioning grunt. "I th-think…I-I…" he couldn't concentrate enough to get anything out.

It must have been obvious, though, because Hiruma reached between their close bodies and firmly gripping Sena's erection, pressing his thumb into the swelling head.

Sena gasped loudly and cried out, arched his back completely off the bed.

"Ahhh… Hiruma… Oh God… Ahh… Ahh…" Sena moaned as waves of heat crossed his face and he ejaculated into Hiruma's hand, some spilling over and onto his stomach. He froze, back still arched high, and clenched his ass unconsciously. It felt… so good…

Hiruma thrust one more time, much slower than before, and Sena finally noticing his boyfriend's scrunched up face and heavy breath. After a second he could feel the pressure inside of him lessen, and it took him that long to register that Hiruma must have come too.

"Fucking… boyfriend…" he almost spat. Sena finally relaxed against the bed, the last of his orgasm wearing off, and looked up at Hiruma, unsure what would happen now.

It was quite possible that the quarter-back would just get up and leave.

There was silence for a second, except the puffs of both of their breaths. Sena looked away from him, leaning his head across the sheets again. He could still feel Hiruma inside him, but now it was a little weird. Sena felt like he needed to take a shower and clean out that icky stuff that was all over his stomach, but he would definitely have to wait for Hiruma to do something.

Finally, although slowly, he pulled out, letting Sena's aching legs fall onto the bed, neither of them caring what the predicament was now or how it looked. Hiruma sighed softly and ran the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping the thing line of sweat away and looking pointedly at Sena. The runner was still looking away.

Hiruma backed up a foot, frowning a little, then turned and headed out the door. Sena heard him as he padded across the floor and into the hallway, then closed his eyes, trying not to be depressed. He sort of felt like he'd been used and now Hiruma was definitely leaving for sure.

But Sena wasn't going to cry. He had anticipated something like this happening and he had already prepared himself and he really didn't think that Hiruma could have actually _liked_ him, what was he thinking? He squeezed his eyes shut again, unable to talk himself out of the thin line of salt water that slipped down his cheek and onto the messed up blanket underneath him.

A minute passed. Sena pushed himself up, not bothering to wipe the thin sheet of tears, and frowned. He felt some his own semen slide down his chest and some of Hiruma's had leaked out onto his thigh. Right now he felt disgusting.

He felt sadness well up in his chest and couldn't stop more tears from streaming down his face. This time he wiped them away angrily, which really only made him cry harder.

"Hey, fucking boyfriend-" Sena's head suddenly shot up to look surprised at Hiruma. Didn't he leave? Now he was standing in the doorway of his room, a wad of toilet paper in one hand and the other holding up his still undone pants. He looked a little surprised.

Sena immediately sobered up and tried to force any tears left on his face off. He was surprised, too, but he couldn't hide it as well.

"Why are you crying?" Hiruma demanded, stomping over to Sena and throwing the toilet paper onto the bed beside him. He knelt down in front of Sena, abandoning his pants, which slipping down his hips a few inches. Sena tried not to look at him, but Hiruma wouldn't tolerate any of that and forced him to with his hand.

"I…I… S-sorry…" Sena felt ashamed as another tear ran down his left cheek. Hiruma immediately wiped it away, still frowning deeply.

"Did it hurt?"

"N-not much…" Sena wished he could look away.

Hiruma didn't reply, and Sena could see him thinking overtime through his eyes.

"It's okay… re-re-really…" Of course he wasn't going to stop because of something whiny like that. He would have to say what he was really afraid of.

"I… thought… you were leaving…" he said, his voice cracking at the end and more tears slipped out. Hiruma's brows uncreased and he looked a little less disturbed.

"No." He paused. "You have to put up with me all fucking night." Sena sniffed and wiped his eyes again, relieved.

Hiruma finally let go of his face and instead spread his legs apart. Sena fell back on the bed because of the awkwardness of the position, wondering what Hiruma was doing now. He picked up the toilet paper that had been abandoned and began to clean up the goop that was still sticking to Sena's thigh and chest.

"Stop! You don't have to do that… I can-" Sena leaned forward to push Hiruma away, but before he could actually do something, Hiruma grabbed his ankles and lifted them up and farther apart. Sena was forced back onto the bed and Hiruma had a fabulous view.

"Just shut up, fucking boyfriend."

Sena did that, unable to do much else. He had learned long again to not oppose Hiruma unless you absolutely had to. A few awkward minutes later, Hiruma let his legs back down and stood back up, barely grabbing his pants as they fell towards the floor. Disposing of the toilet paper in Sena's trash can, he began to button his pants up, and headed back towards the door. Before leaving he turned back to Sena pointedly.

"I left my bag downstairs." Sena furrowed his brows, sitting upright on the bed and trying to cover himself up from Hiruma's look. "I'll be right back, fucking boyfriend," he smirked and Sena blushed in response, ashamed of how he had just acted.

Sena barely heard Hiruma go down the stairs, but immediately took the opportunity to pick up his clothes from the floor and began put them back on. He was wearing his underwear already and his pants halfway up when Hiruma returned, a bag slung over his shoulder. Sena heard it thunk by the door and turned around, attempting to zip up his fly. Actually, maybe he should have put on pajamas…

Hiruma flew across the room and pulled Sena's hands away from his pants.

"Oh no you don't," he said, undoing what Sena had just finished and pulling his pants and underwear down to the ankles. Sena blushed brightly, but stepped out of his clothes as Hiruma pushed him backwards.

Trying to fold his arms to cover himself up (maybe Hiruma was just trying to embarrass him?) he raised his eyebrow at Hiruma.

"I don't understand," he said after a moment of silence.

"You're sleeping like that," Hiruma stated easily, going back to the door for his bag. He set it on the bed and opened it up to pull something out.

"Wh-what?" Sena blushed deeper, a little angry. "No-"

Hiruma simply turned and glared at Sena. He shut up.

Sena looked at the wall, nervously biting his lip and loosely gripping his other arm. After another moment, he spoke timidly.

"But it'll be weird…" Hiruma turned from his bag and back to Sena, raising an eyebrow and opening his mouth to say something. Sena courageously continued. "I don't want to sleep like this…if…if you're still wearing your clothes…" he looked up at Hiruma shyly, mouth parted just a little.

Hiruma went stiff, staring at Sena for a moment. Without another word he stripped off all his clothes and threw them across the room.


End file.
